sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTube Rewind
| director = | opentheme = The Hood Internet - mashup music | composer = Major Lazer (original remix) (2016) | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 9 | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = 1-8 minutes | company = YouTube, LLC, Portal A Interactive | distributor = YouTube, LLC | network = YouTube, LLC | picture_format = High resolution 1080p (HDTV) 720p (HDTV) Medium resolution 480p (SDTV/HDTV) 360p (SDTV) Low resolution 240p (SDTV) 144p (SDTV) | audio_format = 126 kbps AAC; 155-165 kbps Opus WebM | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = https://www.youtube.com/ | website_title = YouTube | production_website = http://portal-a.com/ | production_website_title = Portal A Interactive }} YouTube Rewind is a video series produced and created by YouTube and Portal A Interactive. These videos are an overview and a recap of each year's viral videos, events, trends, memes, and music. Each year, the number of YouTube personalities featured has increased. The series' annual installments are uploaded onto YouTube's channel. The latest episode of YouTube Rewind, titled YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind, was released on December 6, 2018. Upon release, it received near universal disdain from critics, YouTubers, and viewers alike garnering over 15 million dislikes in its first two weeks and becoming the most disliked video of all time on YouTube with more than 16 million dislikes. History The first Rewind was created by YouTube in 2010 and featured a Top 50 list of the most popular YouTube videos for that year. In 2010, YouTube had started to create and produce Rewind videos with the help of Seedwell and Portal A Interactive. From 2011 onward, the YouTube Rewind videos have only been uploaded to the YouTube Spotlight channel now known as just YouTube, with additional "behind-the-scenes" content. 2010 On December 13, 2010, the first YouTube Rewind was uploaded, titled "2010 YouTube Rewind: Year in Review". It featured the top 10 most popular videos on YouTube for the preceding year. It was uploaded on two channels: YouTube Trends on the first day, and YouTube Spotlight on the second. 2011 On December 20, 2011, "YouTube Rewind 2011" was uploaded. It was created and produced by YouTube and Portal A Intercreated, and features Rebecca Black as the host. Her music video "Friday" had become a viral video in March 2011. Like last year, it featured another top 10 most popular videos on YouTube for the year. 2012 In 2012, YouTube's Rewind videos changed to featuring several popular YouTubers; the most popular music, videos, and videos; breaking news; and internet memes from the year. On December 17, 2012, "Rewind YouTube Style 2012", referencing "Gangnam Style", was uploaded to YouTube Spotlight. It was created and produced by YouTube and Seedwill. 2013 On December 11, 2013, "YouTube Rewind: What Does 2013 Say?", referencing "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)", was uploaded to YouTube Spotlight. It was created and produced by YouTube and Portal A Interactive. This was the first year that the YouTube Rewind Button was used; otherwise, it was very similar in style to the 2012 video. DJ Earworm mashed up six popular songs from the year. Jimmy Fallon and The Roots from The Tonight Show made guest appearances. 2014 On December 9, 2014, "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014", referencing "Turn Down for What", was uploaded to YouTube Spotlight. It was again created and produced by YouTube and Portal A Interactive. Over 10 songs were mashed together by DJ Earworm for the video. The video was not structured around songs, as in previous years. More internet memes and trends were used alongside the music. Its main features were the YouTube Rewind Button flag, with which YouTubers and characters run from the beginning of the video all the way to the end. The flag was run through the sets of The Colbert Report by Big Bird; Conan by Conan O'Brien, running through his own with Freddie Wong acting as the host' and Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, by Kid President. The actual Rewind Button was not shown until the end of the video. 2015 On December 9, 2015, "YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015", referencing "Watch Me", was uploaded to the YouTube Spotlight channel. It was again created and produced by YouTube and Portal A Interactive. It was the first one to feature a hashtag; #YouTubeRewind. The video heavily incorporated previous years of YouTube due to 2015 being the website's 10th anniversary. The music mashup was composed by The Hood Internet and include songs like Lean On by Major Lazer and DJ Snake, Can't Feel my Face by The Weeknd, and What Do you Mean by Justin Bieber. Additionally, Avicii composed an original remix for the video. The video featured more gamers than previous years, such as YouTube personality Markiplier, with a segment set up to resemble the Five Nights at Freddy's, an indie, survival horror, point-and-click video game that has gained recognition since its first release in August 2014. The Rewind Button and logo were shown throughout the video. Its main appearance was with PewDiePie and Zoe Sugg about halfway through the video. They appeared next to a scoreboard with two dates of December 9, 2015. The scoreboard referenced Back To The Future II which was set in 2015. Zoe changes one scoreboard date back to February 14, 2005, leaving the other at December 9, 2015. Afterwards Felix "brofists" the rewind button, triggering the video to show viral videos and memes from 2015 back to 2005. After the credits, the Fine Brothers were shown arguing about whether PewDiePie was in the video. 2016 On December 7, 2016, #YouTubeRewind|date=December 7, 2016|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GuOjXYl5ew|accessdate=February 15, 2017}} "YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge", referencing the increasing number of challenges that took place in 2016, was uploaded to the YouTube Spotlight channel. It was again created and produced by YouTube and Portal A Interactive. Music was developed by The Hood Internet with an original remix by Major Lazer. The video begins with Dwayne Johnson showing a miniature Rewind button, and YouTube personalities hunting for 'Rewind' symbols in the style of Pokémon Go. The video also references objects being crushed by a hydraulic press, Hodor from Game of Thrones, the water-bottle flip challenge and the dabbing dance move. The video also reference songs like : Work From Home by Fifth Harmony, Closer by The Chainsmoker,... The video ends James Corden and other personalities in a car, in reference to the Carpool Karaoke segments from The Late Late Show. 2017 On December 6, 2017, "YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017", referencing the song "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran, and Despacito by Luis Fonsi was uploaded to the YouTube Spotlight channel. The Shape of 2017 received mixed reviews from critics, YouTubers,Emma Blackery (December 8, 2017). . and viewers alike following its release. Some of the various criticisms were directed at its overuse of memes, and the notable exclusion of PewDiePie for controversies earlier in the year.PewDiePie (December 7, 2017). . To date, it has received 4.09 million likes, making it 9th most liked non-music YouTube video of all time. It also received significantly more dislikes than the previous years (excluding 2011), at 2.18 million dislikes, making it the 15th most disliked YouTube video of all time. 2018 Upon its release, Everyone Controls Rewind was overwhelmingly panned, receiving extensive backlash from critics, YouTubers and viewers alike. Many YouTubers deemed it the "worst Rewind ever". }} Criticisms ranged from the inclusion of celebrities and personalities who are not affiliated with YouTube (such as Will Smith, Ninja , John Oliver, and Trevor Noah) as well as the exclusion of certain controversial acts, such as Shane Dawson, Lil Pump, KSI vs Logan Paul and PewDiePie vs T-Series. Everyone Controls Rewind incorporated user comment suggestions as a part of the video, although many viewers stated that the trends that the video included (such as Fortnite and K-pop) were unpopular to majority of the community, calling YouTube "out of touch" with its viewers and their interests. Julia Alexander of The Verge suggested that YouTube Rewind had intentionally left out the biggest moments on the platform in 2018 in an attempt to appease worried advertisers over controversies that had plagued the platform over the past 2 years: "it’s ... increasingly apparent, however, that YouTube is trying to sell a culture that’s different from the one millions of people come to the platform for, and that’s getting harder for both creators and fans to swallow". Meira Gebel of Business Insider shared a similar sentiment, saying that "The video appears to be an attempt for the company to keep advertisers on its side following a rather rocky 2018." In her February YouTube Newsletter, YouTube CEO Susan Wojcicki admits that the video did poorly, saying "Even my kids called it cringy" Everyone Controls Rewind is currently the most disliked YouTube video of all time, with 16 million dislikes in comparison to its 2.51 million likes. It is also the first video to reach 10 million dislikes. Meanwhile, PewDiePie's reaction video YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good, claimed the top spot of the most liked non-music videos only two days after being uploaded. Series videos Guests Guests Released videos Overview | end1 = | infoA1 = 17.79 | color2 = FF5F5F | link2 = YouTube Rewind# (2012–present) |episodes2 = 7 | start2 = | end2 = | infoA2 = 1195.45 | color2S = FFA500 | link2S = #Behind the Scenes (2012–present) | linkT2S = BTS | episodes2S = 7 | start2S = | end2S = | infoA2S = 35.79 | color2SA = 006600 | link2SA = #Others (2016) | linkT2SA = Others | start2SA = | infoA2SA = 7.44 }} Season 1 (2010–11) |Aux2 = 1:26 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 6.74 |ShortSummary = The first video in the series, "YouTube Rewind 2010: Year in Review", was uploaded by the YouTube Trends channel on December 12, 2010. The official Spotlight channel uploaded the same video the next day, subsequently gaining more views. The video for "Bed Intruder Song", by Antoine Dodson and The Gregory Brothers, was revealed to be the #1 video of 2010. |LineColor = 13599F }} |Aux2 = 2:20 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 11.05 |ShortSummary = In 2011, Rebecca Black was the center premise of the video, having presented the video, and having her music video for "Friday" be revealed as the #1 YouTube video of 2011. |LineColor = 13599F }} }} Season 2 (2012–19) |Aux2 = 4:15 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 189.98 |ShortSummary = In 2012, YouTube released the third YouTube Rewind video on December 17 via YouTube Spotlight. It was directed by Peter Furia, who also produced it alongside Michael Rucker and Beau Lewis. That years' video is a mashup of PSY's "Gangnam Style" and Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" (music composed by Jeff Kite), which also served as the basis of the video. Unlike the previous two years, several popular YouTubers made guest appearances, including PSY himself. References to 2012 events, like the 2012 U.S. Presidential election, Felix Baumgartner, Kony 2012, and NASA were made. ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests: PSY, Walk off the Earth, Ryan Higa, Alphacat, KassemG, Grace Helbig, MysteryGuitarMan, DaveDays, DeStorm, Barely Political, RealAnnoyingOrange, Freddie Wong, Corridor Digital, Rhett and Link, Smosh, Felicia Day, Chester See, iJustine, Epic Meal Time, Hannah Hart, Jenna Marbles, Shit Girls Say, juicystar07, GloZell, ClevverTV, SmoshGames, HuskyStarcraft, Taryn Southern, EdBassmaster, HeyKayli, CaseyLavere |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = 5:47 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 131.13 |ShortSummary = The 2013 YouTube Rewind was the fourth video release of the series. It was released on December 11, 2013 via YouTube's official channel, YouTube Spotlight. It was directed by Kai Hasson and produced by Nate Houghteling, Zach Blume, Jeffrey Sabin-Matsumoto and David Iain Johnson. It was produced by the Portal A studio. The title is a reference to Ylvis' song "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)", which is also the main motif of the video. Other 2013 trends, events, viral videos and headlining topics were featured and referenced, such as the music videos of "Blurred Lines" (Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams), "Wrecking Ball" (Miley Cyrus), "We Can't Stop" (Miley Cyrus), "Applause" (Lady Gaga), "Roar" (Katy Perry), "Thrift Shop" (Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz) and "Animal" (Martin Garrix). The Breaking Bad series finale, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis's album The Heist, and the "Harlem Shake" meme were also referenced. The music was composed by mashup artist DJ Earworm: *"The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" by Ylvis *"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell Williams *"Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *"Get Lucky" by Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams *"Gentleman" by PSY (removed from the video in January 2015) *"Harlem Shake" by Baauer Vice producer Sparks Hopes helped draft the music and sync it with the video, helping incorporate many of the YouTube personalities and guests. ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests: Kid President, Ryan Higa, MysteryGuitarMan, Kassem G, GloZell, Kaycee Rice, I.aM.mE, DeStorm, Taryn Southern, Bethany Mota, Jenna Marbles, Hannah Hart, Rhett and Link, Toby Turner, Conversations With My 2-Year-Old, Alison Gold, Mike Tompkins, Epic Meal Time, Tori Locklear, Chester See, Jimmy Fallon, Laina, Tyler Oakley, Prancercise a Aerobic exercise, Quest Crew, Girls' Generation, Marina Shifrin, Fine Brothers, Hikaru Kaihatsu; (開発 光 Kaihatsu Hikaru?), D-Trix, Sam Horowitz, Bart Baker, Jack Hoffman, Barely Political, Alex Day, Annoying FFA500, Dave Days, Kaleb Nation, Jamie Oliver, iJustine (Justine Ezarik), Epic Rap Battles of History, Porta dos Fundos, Magic of Rahat, Sorted Food, The Cookie Monster from the Muppets, Macklemore, Corridor Digital, The Slow Mo Guys, Smosh, Jimmy Kimmel, Nick Selby, Grace Helbig, Freddie Wong, and PewDiePie |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = 6:36 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 129.68 |ShortSummary = On December 9, 2014, YouTube Spotlight released "Turn Down for 2014" (reference to DJ Snake and Lil Jon's song "Turn Down for What") as the series' fifth installment. It was directed by Kai Hasson and shot in the Portal A studio. The video includes notable events and chart hits of 2014, featuring references to the Ice Bucket Challenge; The First Kiss viral video; The Devil Baby; Spider Dog; Minecraft; Disney's film Frozen; the music videos for "Turn Down for What" (DJ Snake and Lil Jon), "#Selfie" (The Chainsmokers), "Happy" (Pharrell Williams), "Fancy" (Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX), "All About That Bass" (Meghan Trainor), "Anaconda" (Nicki Minaj) and "Dark Horse" (Katy Perry); and the game of the year, Flappy Bird. The music was mixed by DJ Earworm: *"Turn Down for What" by DJ Snake and Lil Jon *"Fancy" by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX *"Happy" by Pharrell Williams *"Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj *"All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor *"Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift *"Let It Go" by Idina Menzel from Frozen ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests: (Italicized means uncredited) Action Movie Kid, Adam Dahlberg (SkyDoesMinecraft), Aichi Ono, Amanda Steele (MakeupByMandy24), Andy Raconte, Apollos Hester, Barely Productions (Barely Political), Bart Baker, Bethany Mota, Brett Nichols, Chika Yoshida, Chris Hardwick, Colin Furze, Conan O'Brien, Conchita Wurst, Corridor Digital, Cyprien, Dan Howell (danisnotonfire), Dodie Clark, EnjoyPhoenix, Epic Rap Battles of History, Evan Edinger, Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie), Fine Brothers Entertainment (The Fine Bros), Florian Mundt (LeFloid), fouseyTUBE, Freddie Wong, Gabriel Valenciano, Germán Garmendia (HolaSoyGerman), Grace Helbig, hajimesyacho, Hannah Hart, Hikaru Kaihatsu (Hikakin), Ingrid Nilsen, Jake Roper, Jenna Mourey, Jimmy Kimmel, John Oliver, Justine Ezarik (iJustine), Kevin Lieber, Kid President, King Russell (Kingsley), Kurt Hugo Schneider, Lilly Singh ||Superwoman||, Max Murai, Matt Bittner, Michelle Phan, Nilam Farooq (daaruum), Pentatonix, Phil Lester, PrankvsPrank, Rhett and Link, Rosanna Pansino, Sadie Miller, Sam Tsui, Sami Slimani, Sesame Street (Big Bird), Sir Fedora, Smosh, Stephen Colbert, Steve Kardynal, Stuart Edge, Tiny Hamster, The Gregory Brothers, The Slow Mo Guys, Troye Sivan, Tyler Oakley, vlogbrothers, Vsauce2 (Kevin Lieber), Vsauce3 (Jake Roper), and World Order |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = 6:40 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 145.90 |ShortSummary = On December 9, 2015, YouTube Spotlight released "Now Watch Me 2015". The title refers to Silentó's song "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)". The video featured celebrities from 129 YouTube channels. Events, headlining topics and viral videos of 2015 were references, including the legality of same-sex marriage in the U.S., Shia LaBeouf's "JUST DO IT!" clips, Back to the Future, Super Bowl Left Shark, Kung Fury, the ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' games (the game of the year), Pizza Rat, Carpool Karaoke and the blue and black / white and gold dress. The following music videos were referenced: "Cheerleader" (OMI), "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" (Silentó), "Lean On" (Major Lazer & DJ Snake feat. MØ), "Hey Mama" (David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj, Afrojack and Bebe Rexha), "Elastic Heart" (Sia feat. The Weeknd and Diplo), "Hotline Bling" (Drake) and "What Do You Mean (Justin Bieber). Since 2015 was YouTube's tenth year of existence, viral videos from the whole of YouTube's span were included: The Ice Bucket Challenge in 2014, "Volvo Trucks - The Epic Split feat. Van Damme (Live Test)" in 2013,Volvo Trucks - The Epic Split feat. Van Damme (Live Test) Felix Baumgartner's supersonic freefall from 128k' - Mission Highlights in 2012, Rebecca Black's viral hit "Friday" in 2011, Paul Vasquez's "Double Rainbow in 2010, "JK Wedding Entrance Dance" in 2009, "I'm on a Boat" by the Lonely Island in 2009, "Charlie Bit My Finger" in 2007, Diet Coke + Mentos and Judson Laipply's viral video "Evolution of Dance" in 2006. The music was composed by The Hood Internet with Avicii: *"Cheerleader" by OMI (feat. Felix Jaehn) *"What Do You Mean?" by Justin Bieber *"Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" by Silentó *"Can't Feel My Face" by The Weeknd *"Lean On" by Major Lazer x DJ Snake feat. MØ *"Broken Arrows" by Avicii ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests: Jenna Marbles, Lilly Singh, Anna Akana, Gigi Gorgeous, Flula Borg, Zoella, PointlessBlog, Jenn McAllister, Kingsley, Grace Helbig, Hannah Hart, Mamrie Hart, iJustine, CaptainSparklez, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Todrick Hall, PewDiePie, Markiplier, The Game Theorists, iHasCupquake, Hola Soy German, Enchufetv, elrubiusOMG, PrankvsPrank, GloZell 006600, Ingrid Nilsen, Tyler Oakley, Joey Graceffa, fouseyTUBE, sWooZie, Bart Baker, Smosh, SmoshGames, Rosanna Pansino, Colleen Evans as Miranda Sings, AmazingPhil, Daniel Howell, MyLifeAsEva, Rhett and Link, the Fine Brothers, John Oliver, Brizzy Voices, Heaven King, Johanna Colon, Sophia Grace Brownlee, Judson Laipply, Cameron Dallas, OMI, Jesse-Jane McParland, Cyprien and Norman. |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = 6:53 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 228.81 |ShortSummary = On December 7, 2016, this video included references to events, headlining topics, viral videos and challenges of 2016. "YouTube Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challenge" became the fastest video to reach 100 million views on YouTube, just 3.2 days after its release. References included PPAP, dabbing, Mannequin Challenge, Rio 2016 Olympics, water bottle flipping, Stranger Things, hydraulic press, Orbeeze pranks, Corn Drills, rainbow bagels, Scott Sterling, NYC snowboarding, Running Man Challenge, Damn Daniel, T-Rex costume, E-Games, The Dancing Mannequin Heads, [[The Door (Game of Thrones)|"The Door" (Game of Thrones)]], Prince and David Bowie Tribute (Alex Wassabi), HighLight Challenge, 100 Layers, "JuJu on That Beat", Carpool Karaoke (following on from 2015), Hamilton and Views (Drake cover album) Game references included the game of the year 2016, Pokémon Go, as well as Street Fighter V, and The Witness. The following music videos were referenced: "Work from Home" (Fifth Harmony feat Ty Dolla Sign), "Famous" (Kanye West), "Light It Up" (Major Lazer feat Nyla & Fuse ODG), "Sorry" (Justin Bieber), "This Is What You Came For" (Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna), "Dangerous Woman" (Ariana Grande), "Side to Side" (Ariana Grande feat. Nicki Minaj), "Hold Up" (Beyoncé), "Panda" (Desiigner), "Cheap Thrills" (Sia), "Hasta el Amanecer" (Nicky Jam) and "Roses" (The Chainsmokers feat ROZES) ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests Notable YouTube creators featured in the video include: Creators|website=Rewind 2016|language=en|accessdate=December 8, 2016}} Dwayne Johnson, Marques Brownlee (MKBHD), Andre "Black Nerd", AIB, Being Indian, The Chainsmokers, Matt Meese, VanossGaming, Jacksepticeye, The Dolan Twins, Markiplier, PewDiePie, PrankvsPrank, YellowMellow, Wengie, FGTeeV, DashieXP, CaseyNeistat, Jacksfilms, HolaSoyGerman, Yuya, KSI, ComedyshortsGamer, Seth Meyers, Rhett & Link, SevenSuperGirls, Lilly Singh, Jelly, Unbox Therapy, Daniel Howell, Pikotaro, hajimesyacho, AmazingPhil, iJustine, Cam Newton, Kian Lawley and Jc Caylen (kianandjc), Alex Wassabi, LaurDIY, SacconeJolys, Alfie Deyes, Dallas Cowboys, NASCAR's Kyle Busch, Golden State Warriors, LDShadowlady, Gabbie Hanna, Liza Koshy, Ryan Choy, Nicky Jam, Vikkstar123, and Kwebbelkop. The music was composed by The Hood Internet with Major Lazer: *"Sorry" by Justin Bieber *"Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony feat. Ty Dolla $ign *"Light It Up" by Major Lazer feat. Nyla & Fuse ODG *"Hasta el Amanecer" by Nicky Jam *"My Boo" by Ghost Town DJ's *"PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)" by Pikotaro *"Closer" by The Chainsmokers feat. Halsey |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = 7:15 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 218.21 |ShortSummary = On December 6, 2017, "YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017" was uploaded onto the "YouTube Spotlight" YouTube Channel. The title refers to Ed Sheeran's hit song, Shape of You. This video included references to events, headlining topics, viral videos and challenges throughout the year. The video made cultural references to various trends in 2017, including the BBC News footage of a professor's children gatecrashing during a live interview, fidget spinners, the viral video of a train slamming into snow, D.I.Y. slime,D.I.Y. slime Salt Bae, the 2017 solar eclipse, Backpack Kid,backpack kid the Floor is Lava challenge, Man's Not Hot, ''Riverdale'', the 1000˚ knife, the song Shooting Stars, the film ''Wonder Woman'', the controversy over the album cover of Ariana Grande's [[My Everything (Ariana Grande album)#Critical reception|''My Everything]], the Fire Noodle Challenge, April the Giraffe, Slime fight, Full face, the Rolex Challenge, and the film ''Get Out. It also touched on various tragedies including Hurricane Harvey, the Manchester Arena bombing and Chiapas or Central Mexico earthquake. Game references included the 2017 game Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator. The video referenced popular music videos including, Taylor Swift's "Look What You Made Me Do", Fifth Harmony's "Sweetheart In The Old West (AKA Theme To Ten Days In The Valley)", Dua Lipa's "New Rules", Kendrick Lamar's "Humble" and DJ Khaled's "I'm the One". ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests Notable YouTube creators featured in the video include: Creators|website=Rewind 2017|language=en|accessdate=December 7, 2017}} Anthony Padilla, AsapScience, Ayo & Teo, Backpack Kid, The Body Coach (Joe Wicks), Brave Wilderness (Coyote Peterson), Canal Nostalgia, CanalCanalha, Casey Neistat, Caspar Lee, ComedyShortsGamer (Deji Olatunji), CrankGameplays (Ethan Nestor), CrazyRussianHacker (Taras Kulakov), Dan and Phil, DanTDM, DeStorm Power, Doddleoddle (Dodie Clark), The Dolan Twins, Dross Rotzank, Eh Bee Family, Epic Rap Battles of History, Extra Credits, FBE (Fine Bros Entertainment), Felipe Neto, Gabbie Hanna (The Gabbie Show), The Game Theorists, Gigi Gorgeous, Grace Helbig, Grav3yardgirl (Bunny Meyer), Hannah Stocking, HolaSoyGerman (Germán Garmendia), iJustine (Justine Ezarik), Jack Douglass (Jacksfilms), Jaiden Animations, Jake Paul, Jenn McAllister (jennxpenn), Joey Graceffa, Jon Cozart, Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez), Kingsley, KSI, Kurt Hugo Schneider, Lele Pons, Les Twins, Lilly Singh (IISuperwomanII), Liza Koshy, Logan Paul, Luis Fonsi, Marcus Butler, Markiplier, Marshmello, Matthew Santoro, MattyBRaps, McFly et Carlito, Michael Dapaah (Big Shaq), Philip DeFranco, Poppy, Rhett and Link, Rosanna Pansino, Rudy Mancuso, Simon's Cat, The Slow Mo Guys, Smosh, Sorted Food, Stephen Colbert, Swoozie (Adande Thorne), TheOdd1sOut, TomSka, Technical Guruji, VanossGaming (Evan Fong), Vsauce2 (Kevin Lieber), Vsauce3 (Jake Roper), Wengie, Willdabeast Adams, and Yuya. Songs mixed by The Hood Internet in YouTube Rewind 2017: *Luis Fonsi - Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee *Kendrick Lamar - HUMBLE. *Ed Sheeran - Shape of You *Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars *Smash Mouth - All Star *Zedd & Alessia Cara - Stay *DJ Khaled - I'm the One ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper & Lil Wayne |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = 8:14 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 151.73 |ShortSummary = On December 6, 2018, "YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind" was uploaded onto the "YouTube Spotlight" YouTube Channel. This video includes references to events, headlining topics, viral videos and challenges throughout the year. The video made cultural references to various trends in 2018, including BlocBoy JB's Shoot Dance, Flossing, Will Smith's Grand Canyon bungee jump, the "In My Feelings" Challenge, PewDiePie chair memes, the royal wedding of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle, ASMR, Japanese Foil Ball Challenge, Mukbang Challenge, melting lipsticks, the match between Portugal and Spain in the 2018 FIFA World Cup, Football Challenge, Elon Musk's Tesla Roadster, figure skating at the 2018 Winter Olympics and the viral video by a boy in a Walmart store yodelling. The video also highly references the controversial online video game Fortnite. The video referenced popular music videos including, BTS's "Idol", Marshmello and Bastille's "Happier", Kanye West and Lil Pump's "I Love It", Drake's "In My Feelings", El Chombo's "Dame Tu Cosita", and Pinkfong's "Baby Shark". As of December 13, 2018, Everyone Controls Rewind became the most disliked video on the platform , surpassing the previous holder of the title, "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Everyone Controls Rewind is also the first video to surpass ten million dislikes (December 2018), and 16 million dislikes (March 2019). ;Appearances of YouTube personalities and special guests |website=www.portal-a.com|accessdate=December 7, 2018}} Notable YouTube creators featured in the video include: Creators|website=Rewind 2018|language=en|accessdate=December 7, 2018}} 10Ocupados, Adam Rippon, Afros e Afins por Nátaly Neri, Alisha Marie, Ami Rodriguez, Anwar Jibawi, AsapSCIENCE, AuthenticGames, BB ki Vines, Bearhug, Bie the Ska, Bilingirl, Bhuvan Bam, Chika, Bokyem TV, CajuTV, Casey Neistat, Caspar, Cherrygumms, Collins Key, Dagi Bee, Desimpedidos, Diva Depressão, Dolan Twins, Domics, Dotty TV, Elle Mills, emma chamberlain, Enes Batur, EnjoyPhoenix, EroldStory, FAP TV, FavijTV, Fischer's, Furious Jumper, Gabbie Hanna, GamingWithKev, Gen Halilintar, Gongdaesang, gymvirtual, Hannah Stocking, HikakinTV, How Ridiculous, illymation, ItsFunneh, JaidenAnimations, James Charles, John Oliver, Jordindian, Jubilee Media, JukiLop, julioprofe, Katya Zamolodchikova, Kaykai Salaider, Kelly MissesVlog, Krystal Yam & family, LA LATA, Lachlan, LaurDIY, Lele Pons, Life Noggin, Lilly Singh, Liza Koshy, Los Polinesios, Lucas the Spider, Luisito Comunica, Luzu, Lyna, Manual do Mundo, Markiplier, Marques Brownlee, Marshmello, Mason Ramsey, Me Poupe!, Merrell Twins, Michael Dapaah, MissRemiAshten, mmoshaya, Molly Burke, Ms Yeah, Muro Pequeno, Nick Eh 30, NikkieTutorials, Ninja, Noor Stars, Pautips, Pinkfong Baby Shark, Pozzi, Primitive Technology, RobleisIUTU, Rosanna Pansino, Rudy Mancuso, Safiya Nygaard, Sam Tsui, SamHarveyUK, SHALOM BLAC, Simone Giertz, skinnyindonesian24, Sofia Castro, StrayRogue and DitzyFlama (Bongo Cat), sWooZie, Tabbes, Technical Guruji, The Try Guys, TheKateClapp, TheOdd1sOut, Tiền Zombie v4, Trevor Noah, Trixie Mattel, Wengie, WhinderssonNunes, Will Smith, Yammy, Yes Theory. Songs mixed by The Hood Internet in YouTube Rewind 2018: *"I Like It" by Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin *"Idol" by BTS *"In My Feelings" by Drake *"High Hopes" by Panic! at the Disco *"Baby Shark" by Pinkfong *"Happier" by Marshmello and Bastille |LineColor = FF5F5F }} |Aux2 = |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FF5F5F }} }} Behind the Scenes (2012–present) |Aux2 = 6:14 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 3.59 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} |Aux2 = 7:35 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 3.55 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} |Aux2 = 6:40 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 5.40 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} |Aux2 = 4:43 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 6.23 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} |Aux2 = 3:33 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 7.33 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} |Aux2 = 3:58 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 6.04 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} |Aux2 = 4:39 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 3.64 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFA500 }} }} Others (2016) |Aux2 = 0:51 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 1.66 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 006600 }} |Aux2 = 0:55 |OriginalAirDate = |Aux4 = 5.78 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 006600 }} }} See also *List of most-disliked YouTube videos Notes : Youtube Rewind 2017 had animation sequences, but they were mostly located at the end of the video. This included James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), Jaiden Animations, Simon's Cat, Tabbes, and Rebecca Parham (from Let Me Explain Studios) References External links :Portal-A YouTube Rewind projects: * :YouTube Rewind Videos: * :IMDb pages: * Category:2010 web series debuts Category:2018 controversies Category:Internet culture Category:Viral videos Category:YouTube series Category:2010s YouTube videos